Primeval 5: Reimbursed
"My name's Matt Anderson.I lead a team of ARC operatives: Abby Maitland, Connor Temple, Hilary Becker and Jesse Parker. I was sent from the future to stop the end of the world, New Dawn. An operation organized by Philip Burton. After stopping New Dawn I met my myself, he said I needed to go back......" Matt's intro S.5 Ep.1 Episode 1, Season 5 Matt wakes up to find a gold chain necklace on the bed next to him. After running through what happened the day before, he has a flashback of when he met himself and what his future self had told him. Emily was busy making breakfast in the kitchen. Matt was just about to tell her about meeting his future self when his phone rings. It's Jesse, she informs him that there's been an incursion in the middle of the River Thames, that an entire fishing boat had gone missing. After meeting up with Connor and Abby over at their apartment they confirm the identity of the monster. It's a Megalodon, a ginormous Cenozoic-period monster-shark. While Abby goes to find their wet-suits from the wardrobe, Connor reveals to Matt that he intends to propose to his long-time girlfriend after the mission and asks Matt to be his best man. Matt accepts, but on one condition, that Connor never ask him about anything regarding the events of the previous day, a condition which a confused Connor accepts. The Megalodon is easy enough to find. Becker meets them on the docks and, using two small-boats, they find the Anomaly and close it. Just then, Matt's boat, which Abby and another soldier are on, flips over. The Megalodon slams Abby with it's tail. A winded Abby struggles for air. Seeing Abby struggle, Matt swims over to her and performs mouth-to-mouth on her. Abby swims to the surface while Matt shoots at the shark with an EMD rifle. The rifle has little to no affect and simply aggravates the monster. The shark slams into Matt and grabs him in the front of it's mouth, crushing three of his ribs, and swims away. After screaming Matt's name and circling the Anomaly sight, Abby and Connor reluctantly call the search off. When they get back to the ARC, Lester performs a short eulogy for Matt, which the entire ARC attends. Just before Lester can finish, an interference-filled message comes through the comms. Matt's alive and in an underwater cave in the Thames. He leaves an enigmatic message, saying he's met someone from their past. ARC military personnel file out of the ARC, all looking for Matt. After following his comms signal, they find him in a cave on the North Bank of the Thames. While Abby and Connor dive down to get him, Becker, using lethal weaponry, deals with the Megalodon and uses an axle to lift the shark through the Anomaly. Connor and Abby reach the cave, where Matt is leaning against the wall, one of his legs outstretched and his chest bleeding. As the two go to help him up, Connor is struck from behind and falls to the ground, unconscious... Episode 2, Season 5 Abby stares up at the form of Helen Cutter, who announces that she had fooled Danny into believing she was dead by taking a drug that effectively stopped her heart for two minutes before re-starting it. Matt tells the trio to deal with their differences after he was in the medical bay. The trio agree and get Matt to the surface. Helen is sat in the Briefing Room, opposite Matt, who's wearing bandages around his stomach and walking with the help of a crutch. Matt is silent, while Abby screams at Helen about why she hadn't come back sooner. Matt breaks his silence and tells her that Phillip Burton is dead, and New Dawn stopped. Helen remarks saying that it must be in the job description to state the obvious to which Matt replies that the job pays well and helped save lives. Helen says she stumbled through the same Anomaly as the Megalodon and ended up back here. Lester interrupts, calling Matt into his office. Matt leaves and, with some difficulty, opens the door to Lester's office. Lester announces that he'd been 'caught in the act'. Turning his laptop to face Matt, Lester reveals CC-TV footage of him meeting his future self. Matt defends himself, saying he was going to tell Lester once he himself understood what had happened. Lester decides, under the usage medical leave rules, to suspend Matt from active duty, as punishment for hiding this from his higher-up. Matt accepts the punishment and is seen driving away in an ARC 4x4. A call comes in about a Raptor incursion at Home Office, where Lester was meeting the Minister later that day. Abby and Becker leave to deal with the incursion, leaving Connor with Helen. The raptors are dealt with relatively easily, the EMD's made things a lot easier than the last time the ARC team faced the raptors. Meanwhile inside ARC, Helen distracts Connor by asking him about his relationship with Abby, after once again knocking him unconscious, Helen grabs a handgun from the armory and makes her way to Home Office. Lester, Abby and Becker toss the Raptors back through the Anomaly. They hear a sound and Abby and Becker go to investigate, leaving Lester alone. After shooting Becker in the leg and subduing Abby, Helen finds the Anomaly. Lester heroically tries to stop her, telling her that what she had done to his team was wrong and that she would pay for her actions. Before Helen can get a shot off at the boss, a figure appears behind Helen wielding a lead pipe. The figure hits Helen in the back of the head and pushes her through the closing Anomaly. Matt looks at Lester smirking and limps over to him, patting him on the shoulder. Lester shrugs him off and reluctantly states that he's back on the team. The four leave in two separate trucks, Matt saying he was tired and needed some time. He goes back to his flat and lies on the sofa, Emily beside him. They discuss the events of the past few months as Matt looks at the golden necklace. He seems to remember it before his mind goes blank and he falls asleep. He sees a woman in his dream, recognizing the underground bunker as the place he had lived in the future. Who was she?! Why was she there?! Episode 3, Season 5 Matt is at ARC, browsing the database, looking through people with the surname Anderson. Strangely, he finds his father, Gideon, on the database. Something tingled in the back of his mind and he turned to see a Cleaner Clone watching him with unbreaking attention. Matt asks if he needed anything to which the Clone silently walked away. Matt clicked on Gideon's profile and highlighted the name Paige. Looking at her picture he instantly recognized the necklace as the one he found the other day on his bed. Lester sees Matt and recommends he have a few days vacation, winking at him. Matt nodded and thanked Lester. Just then, the Anomaly alert goes off. Matt, Abby and Connor go to investigate, whilst on the way, Abby and Connor discuss their wedding plans, which Matt listens to, his mind however, is coming to terms with the fact that he might finally be able to meet his mother. The creature is a huge, four-legged dog type beast with horns sticking out of it's head and forelegs. It's tongue is long and forked, it's mouth filled with jagged teeth. Matt identifies it as a Menropod, and tells Abby and Connor to deal with it while he goes somewhere. Abby reminds him that excursions are against the rules to which Matt replies he has express permission from Lester. He looks back at his two friends and puts Abby in charge while he's gone. He gives them a smile and steps through the closing anomaly. The Menropod leaps at Abby, who dodges sideways. The Anomaly closes and the Menropod is momentarily distracted, allowing Abby and Connor to jump into their truck. Whilst Connor debates why Matt had to leave, Abby tries to figure out a way to deal with the Menropod. Matt is in an underground lab, a tall black man lying on an operating table with his chest cut open. Horrified by the sight, Matt covers the man with his coat. A woman appears in the doorway, she's tall and has long, brown hair like his and green eyes. Matt asks her who she is to which the woman replies that her name's Paige Wendall Anderson. Matt takes the golden necklace out of his pocket and asks her if it's hers. She says she hasn't seen that since her son disappeared a few years ago, along with her husband. Matt's eyes tear up and he suddenly hugs the woman. After they pull apart he explains that her husband died and that he was her son. Paige kisses him on the cheek and asks him why the two left. Matt tells her that they had to leave to save the world. Paige smiles and hugs her son again. In the present, Connor scrambles with his Anomaly Creating Device. He makes it so it takes them to forty years in the future. Just then, the Menropod leaps onto the bonnet of the truck. Abby drives the front of the truck into the Anomaly then reverses. The two look at each other and kiss, Connor calls Abby a genius and the two get out of the truck. Matt freezes as an Anomaly opens behind his mother and the Menropod comes flying through, sending the two flying, Matt hits his head on the edge of the operating table and falls unconscious. When he comes to he finds his mother lying in his lap. He shouts out her name as he checks for a pulls and finds none. After telling her that she can't go as she's all the family he has. Paige, with her dying breath, tells Matt that he still has Emily, then dies. Matt picks her up and walks through the Anomaly. Abby and Connor rush to help him, and, surrounded by his friends, he breaks down into tears. He tells them about her being his mother and loads her into the back of his truck, zipping her into a body bag to which he attaches a bundle of roses from a nearby florist Episode 4, Season 5 Abby walks alone down the aisle dressed in a white dress. With Connor stood at the other end, Matt and Emily sat in the first row behind him. Matt has a laptop next to him, with Lester watching via Skype. The reverend asks for the rings, which Matt jokes that he'd lost. The two tie the knot and decide to celebrate with a party at the ARC. They go back to find a banner saying "Congrats Abby & Connor" above the entrance. Lester reveals that his gift is a four night holiday in Barbados for the two of them. After the couple's first dance, Matt pulls Abby to one side and congratulates her. Abby kisses him on the cheek and thanks him. Matt then reveals that his gift is his mother's necklace, which he helps her put on. He then remarks that it looks nice on her, before Emily appears and pulls Matt away to dance, alongside Becker and Jesse. The happy moment doesn't last however, as an Anomaly warning goes off, revealing an Anomaly from the Jurassic opening in the ARC car park. An ear-shattering roar pierces the quiet. Matt and Becker, still dressed in tuxedos, run down and identify the threat as a Cretaceous Cornotaurus. It escapes and begins running rampant through London. Abby slumps onto the steps, her head hid in her knees as she sobs. Connor and Jesse try to comfort her but she simply remarks that nothing could ever just be normal in her life. Matt and Becker reappear, telling everyone to gear up, as they've got a huge crisis on their hands. Abby stays behind with Jesse, Emily replacing her in the team. The team drives away but is stopped when the Cornosaurus appears in front of the ARC. It slams it's head into Connor and Emily's truck, sending it flipping away. Matt fights his emotions while Becker gets out to check on the two. Matt revs the truck, regaining the Cornosaurus' attention. Driving between the dinosaurs legs, Matt drives out of the city and out into the countryside. Category:Series